Sigils
Sigils are cosmetic symbols that can be placed on a Warframe, and are equipped via the Regalia section of the Arsenal. Unlike other Warframe cosmetics like Badges and Emblems, Sigils offer a wide range of customization, allowing players to adjust their size, position and orientation, and players can choose to install them either on the front or the back of the Warframe. Some Sigils also come with their own unique animation effects. Sigils are primarily acquired through the Syndicates system, with the first Sigil being gifted upon being initiated into a particular group, and further Sigil designs becoming available as one attains favor with said group. Sigils play a very important part in the Syndicates system, as wearing a Syndicate's Sigil when completing missions grants players Standing with them, allowing a player to rise through the ranks to gain rewards. Syndicate Sigil designs have innate Standing multipliers that increase with rank - the higher a Sigil's rank, the larger the multiplier, making wearing said Sigils more effective at acquiring Standing. Assassins like the Stalker, The Grustrag Three and Zanuka Hunter can also drop their own Sigil designs, and Founders have access to their own exclusive Sigils. Other types of Sigils are also available via different means, including Tactical Alerts. These Sigils however are purely cosmetic, and do not contribute to Syndicate Standing. Syndicate Sigils These Syndicate Sigils provide different amounts of bonus Standing multipliers depending on rank, determined by which Syndicate rank they were unlocked from: *The starting Sigils provide no bonus Standing. *Rank 1 Sigils = +5% *Rank 2 Sigils = +8% *Rank 3 Sigils = +11% *Rank 4 Sigils = +13% *Rank 5 Sigils = +15% Additionally, higher ranking Sigils gain more complex animations, with the animation pattern varying between Syndicates. Steel Meridian FactionSigilRebelsLevel1.png|Defiance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel2.png|Armada (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel3.png|Vigilance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel4.png|Uprising (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel5.png|Protectorate (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel6.png|Freedom Fighter (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel7.png|Armored (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel8.png|Rebellion (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel9.png|Unyielding (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel10.png|Champion (+15%) Arbiters of Hexis FactionSigilJudgeLevel1.png|Guiding Path (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel2.png|Bending Will (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel3.png|Discipline (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel4.png|Will (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel5.png|Choice (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel6.png|Growth (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel7.png|Potential (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel8.png|Succession (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel9.png|Surpassing (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel10.png|Truth (+15%) Cephalon Suda FactionSigilOracleLevel1.png|Query (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel2.png|Searching (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel3.png|Pattern Match (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel4.png|Atomic (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel5.png|Manifold (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel6.png|Fractal (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel7.png|Multivariate (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel8.png|Labyrinth (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel9.png|Hexan (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel10.png|Oracle (+15%) The Perrin Sequence FactionSigilBusinessLevel1.png|Progress (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel2.png|Opportunity (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel3.png|Calculating (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel4.png|Synergy (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel5.png|Directives (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel6.png|Strategy (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel7.png|Tessilations (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel8.png|Optimum (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel9.png|Capital (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel10.png|Chairman (+15%) Red Veil FactionSigilAssassinsLevel1.png|Blades (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel2.png|Cull (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel3.png|Threat (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel4.png|Maelstrom (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel5.png|Lesion (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel6.png|Ruin (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel7.png|Viscera (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel8.png|Malevolent (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel9.png|Covert (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel10.png|Assassin (+15%) New Loka FactionSigilChurchLevel1.png|Sacrifice (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel2.png|Seed (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel3.png|Rebirth (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel4.png|Growth (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel5.png|Clarity (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel6.png|Bloom (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel7.png|Purity (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel8.png|Gaia (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel9.png|Bounty (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel10.png|Humanity (+15%) Conclave FactionSigilConclaveLevel1.png|Awakening (+5%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel2.png|Perception (+5%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel3.png|Awareness (+5%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel4.png|Revelation (+8%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel5.png|Vigilance (+8%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel6.png|Prudence (+11%) Conclave 3.png|Discretion (+11%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel8.png|Ambition (+13%) Conclave 1.png|Volition (+13%) Conclave 2.png|Freedom (+15%) Cosmetic Sigils These cosmetic-only Sigil designs are not affiliated with the Syndicate system, and thus do not contribute to Standing gain. Cephalon Simaris Sigil Simaris_Sigil.png Acquired from Cephalon Simaris for 25,000 standing. Prisma Sigil PrismaSigil.png This Sigil could be acquired as a limited-edition item from Baro Ki'Teer for and . Prime Access Sigil VerlorumPrimeSigil.png The Verlorum Prime Sigil is a Prime Access exclusive Sigil as part of the Nova Prime Accessories Pack and Molecular level purchase. Mastery Sigil MasterySigilClear.png The Mastery Sigil is a limited-edition Sigil granted to players from November 14, 2014 to November 26, 2014. This Sigil dynamically changes design based off the player's Mastery Rank. Founder Sigils DiscipleBadge.png|Disciple HunterBadge.png|Hunter MasterBadge.png|Master GrandMasterBadge.png|Grand Master Founder Sigils displays the player's Founders status, if applicable. Death Mark Sigils StalkerSigil.png|Stalker TheGrustragThreeSigil.png|The Grustrag Three HarvesterSigil.png|Harvester / Zanuka Hunter Death Mark Sigils are dropped from Assassins as a rare drop. These Sigils resemble their respective Death Marks. Festive Sigil FestiveSigil.png The Festive Sigil is a limited-edition Sigil available from the Winter Bundle from December 1, 2014. Christmas Sigils XmasSigilA.png|Wreath Sigil XmasSigilB.png|Nistlebrush Sigil XmasSigilC.png|Tolling Sigil XmasSigilD.png|Evergreen Sigil This set of animated Christmas-themed Sigils were individually offered as rewards for a series of Tactical Alerts running through the month of December 2014. Rift Sigil EnergySigilA_d.png This Sigil was a reward from the Escalation phase of the Phoenix Intercept Tactical Alert from February 27, 2015 to March 3, 2015. This Sigil glows brighter the more energy the Warframe has. Boss Sigils AladV_sigil.png|Alad V Sigil Ambulas_sigil.png|Ambulas Sigil HyenaPack_sigil.png|Hyena Pack Sigil Jackal_sigil.png|Jackal Sigil LechKril_sigil.png|Lech Kril Sigil Lephantis_sigil.png|Lephantis Sigil Lynx_sigil.png|Lynx Sigil Phorid_sigil.png|Phorid Sigil Raptor_sigil.png|Raptor Sigil SargusRuk sigil.png|Sargas Ruk Sigil VeyHek_sigil.png|Vay Hek Sigil CaptainVor_sigil.png|Vor Sigil These Sigils can only be obtained by killing particular bosses, and are classified as uncommon drops according to their respective codex entries. Guides of the Lotus Sigil LotusGuideBadge.png This Sigil is used to help new players identify Guides of the Lotus. Tenno Chronicler Sigil Wikia_Badge_2.png This Sigil is awarded to players with the rank of Administrator in the Warframe Wiki. Notes * Non-purchased Syndicate Sigils can be previewed in the Syndicates console by clicking on the selected Sigil. * A Warframe cannot equip two Syndicate-affiliated Sigils at the same time, even if both designs are from the same Syndicate. However, a Syndicate Sigil can be equipped alongside any other cosmetic Sigil, such as Founders Sigils. * Attachments can cover up Sigils, as they are placed on top of the Warframe. Sigils will remain visible above certain Warframe powers, though, like Iron Skin. * For Sigils with animation effects, the color of the animated portions is determined by the Warframe's energy color. * Sigils dropped by Stalker and Zanuka will appear as regular violet Blueprint "orbs" but will have an additional golden aura resembling an energy or health pickup layered on top (see image on the right). ** Sigils dropped by bosses and Grustrag 3 will resemble a mod, but without a sparkling effect. Picking it up will not show a notification and can only be seen by viewing Mission Progress and checking the list of rewards obtained. Media 23j279h.jpg|Founder Sigil on Excalibur Prime FounderSigil1.jpg|Founder Sigil on Rhino Prime Grand Master Sigil.jpg|Grand Master Sigil Zanuka Sigil.jpg|Glitch allowing one player to view the design of the Zanuka Sigil ggg.jpg|Syndicate Sigils grant a bonus percentage to standing earned as of Update 15.2.1 MR18_Sigil_by_KingTaro.gif|Mastery Rank 18 Sigil in motion Mastery Sigil 14 on my Saryn.jpg|Mastery Sigil Rank 14 on Saryn g3.png|Excalibur using a Grustrag Sigil 230410 screenshots 2015-01-02 00001.jpg|Stalker Sigil on a Nekros 01-05-2015 13_58_19.jpg|Stalker Sigil in the end-of-mission screen 01-05-2015 14_07_57.jpg|Stalker Sigil on Mesa zanuka sigil.jpg|Zanuka Sigil VelorumPrimeSigil.gif|Velorum Prime Sigil with default color in motion, showing the wormhole effect RiftSigil.gif|Rift Sigil with default color in motion, showing the rippling effect. FestiveBundleExclusiveSigil.gif|Festive Sigil with black base color and orange Warframe color in motion, This effect is shared with the Evergreen, Wreath, Tolling and Nistlebrush Sigils. VoidTraderSigil.gif|Prisma Sigil with black base color and orange Warframe color in motion. GuideOfTheLotusAnimated.gif|Sigils that DE designated "Guides of the Lotus" wear in motion with default color. It shown equipped on an Excalibur. rift.png|Rift Sigil on Ember Prime 2015-02-28_00002.jpg|Rift Sigil on Frost 2015-02-28_00005.jpg|Rift Sigil on Valkyr 2015-02-28_00006.jpg|Rift Sigil on Valkyr Tenno_Live_2015_Sigil2.png|Tenno Live 2015 Sigil 2015-03-15_00034.jpg|Oracle Sigil on Valkyr 2015-03-31_00002.jpg|Phorid Sigil ab1a0ea1e457fba461ed7cd6b7fea676.jpg|Jackal sigil on Valkyr 2015-03-31_00003.jpg|Vay Hek Sigil hyenasigil.jpg|Valkyr with Hyena Sigil volt vor.jpg|Volt Prime with Vor Sigil. Warframe1961.jpg|Nemesis Nyx with Stalker Sigil de:Siegel Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 15 Category:Skins Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering